1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing a side shield for glasses capable of protecting eyes from a foreign substance, and in particular to a structure for fixing a side shield for glasses by which it is possible to easily assemble a side shield by improving a bolt which hinges a glasses leg.
2. Description of the Background Art
When a person wears glasses, since a distance between left and right glasses legs and a glasses frame, a certain foreign substance may be inserted into a user""s eyes for thereby causing a viewing problem. In particular, in an industry field, since there are much foreign substances in the air, a worker may have serious eye problems.
Therefore, a side shield is installed in a glasses leg using screws. In this case, namely, a side shield is fixed to a glasses leg using screws, an error ratio of product is decreased, and a workability is decreased.
Therefore, the applicant of the present invention filed a Korean utility model No. 2199 in 1999. In the above application, a fixing pin is used for fixing a side shield to a glasses leg, not using a screw. The above fixing pin has a body having a certain size same as a diameter of an installation hole formed in a side shield. A pin head is expanded in one end of the body. An elastic piece separated by a cutting portion is formed in another portion of the body. A curved portion formed in an outer end portion of the elastic piece together with an engaging shoulder portion is integrally formed.
In the above conventional art, when a fixing pin is inserted into an installation hole formed in a side shield, a side shield is fixed to a glasses leg by the fixing pin.
However, in the conventional art, since a certain element such as a screw or fixing pin is used for fixing a side shield to a glasses leg, a process for forming a hole in a glasses leg and a process for forming a hole in a side shield are additionally performed for thereby increasing the number of work processes. Therefore, a worker""s workability is decreased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure for fixing a side shield for glasses which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provided a structure for fixing a side shield for glasses which is capable of enhancing a productivity by assembling a side shield by only installing a glass leg by improving a bolt which hinges a glasses leg without using an additional element.
To achieve the above objects, in a side shield for glasses in which a connection member is installed between a glasses frame and a glasses lens, and the glasses leg is rotatably installed to the connection member, so that it is possible to surround a part of the glasses leg and the connection member and prevent a foreign substance which is provided through the sides of the glasses, and a through port is formed in an upper side of the hinge portion between the glasses leg and the connection member, there is provided a structure for fixing a shield for glasses in which a bolt 11 capable of rotatably connecting the connection member 2 and the glasses leg 3 is installed through a through port 4a of the side shield 4 in such a manner that a surrounding surface of the head 11a of the bolt 11 is provided near an inner surrounding surface of the through port 4a of the side shield 4.